G8 Shinanagins
by tortoisepowers
Summary: America and Canada are late! But when they get there, they are unnoticed and Russia decides to make a little game, that is, until America and England ruin it! (No pairings)
1. Chapter 1

America sat in his cushioned seat at a McDonald's table. He had about 20 hamburgers stacked on top of each other, devouring each one in seconds. To wash it down he had a large McFlurry.

"Al?," Canada questioned.

"Yeah?," Canada jumped, not expecting his twin brother to actually hear him.

"I thought you were going on a diet, eh?," Canada refreshed America's memory.

"Oh...," America looked down at the hamburger in his hand and sighed sadly with a defeated look on his face. Then, he shoved everything over to Canada.

"Wha-!?,"

"It would be a waist of money if nobody eats it.,"

"Al!? I- I CAN'T EAT ALL OF THIS!," Canada yelled about as loud as America whispered, "Al...,"

"Oh, shoot!," America yelled making the Canadian jump again, "We're gonna be late for the meeting! C'mon!,"

"Ok.," Canada said getting up to chase after his brother who had just raced out the door.

They got to the large wooden doors that lead to the room where the meeting was being held. Canada noticed America take a deep breathe before putting his hand on the door. He almost looked stressed and like he really didn't want to be there at that moment. Canada felt pity for his twin, something he didn't feel very often. Suddenly, America froze, turned around, and walked behind Canada.

"What are you-," Canada was cut of when America lightly shoved him toward the door, but since this is America, Canada smacked into the door rather hard, "Al...,"

"C'mon Mattie, if I go behind you they won't notice me.,"

"But, wait! What?,"

"..." America gave a saddened expression, "I haven't been on good terms with a lot of the others recently...,"

"Oh," Canada sighed, "Fine.,"

America stepped behind the slightly taller nation, whom opened the door and stepped inside undetected. America resisted the urge to burst of laughing at France and England's attempts to see who would fall unconscious from suffocation first. Surprisingly, nobody noticed either Canada, nor America walk in.

"England, France," The two abruptly paused when Germany's voice caught their attention, "Do either of you know where America and- and... his brother are?,"

America snickered, while Canada cringed. The sound caught Russia's ears and he looked over, surprised to see they had walked in without him being aware.

"Hm, they are probably at McDonald's getting breakfast still, da?," Russia said, still looking at America, a slight smile playing his lips, but playing along as if it were a game. America quickly realized what Russia was doing and actually found it humorous, "Or maybe America forgot Canada.,"

Germany clicked his tongue, "Right, right, Canada...,"

Canada cringed even more, while America had a really hard time suppressing his laughter. When Canada caught on to Russia's little prank, his eyes widened, _'America and Russia are pulling a prank together! History is being made!_ Canada thought, _Who knew Russia would just play along with America's paranoia instead of making fun of it.'_ He smiled happily.

"Or maybe America is to busy trying to get his lazy butt out of bed.," America started having a coughing fit.

"Excuse me!?," Everyone jumped at the outburst. Russia frowned that his game had been ruined.

"You have no sense of humor, da?,"

"And you have a sick sense of humor.," America scoffed.

"You guys should calm down, eh-," Canada threw himself to the side as a metal faucet came barreling toward him, banging against the wall leaving a small crack, "WHAT THE FRICK WAS THAT!?,"

"Dude...," America mumbled, but then he grinned and grabbed Russia's pipe, "I got'cha pipe~,"

Russia's frown deepened, he hovered over England like a wolf to assert its dominance. Russia was emitting the most dangerous, evil aura any of them (minus America) had ever felt... England had thrown Russia's pipe at America in an attempt to make him shut up.

"Ooh~ not a smart move Angleterre~," France giggled. Italy and Japan shielded there eyes for what was going to happen next, while China watched nervously. America decided he wasn't going to help England, after all he had thrown _Russia's_ pipe, already a stupid move, at _America_ , an even more stupid move. England was lucky America wasn't an evil communist.

Then screaming insude.

 **Well. Then. This story was way different than I had originally planned. It was going to be a horror/hurt/comfort with America and Canada's relationship the main focus, BUT NEVERMIND THAT! I don't know where I went with this story. Should I make a chapter 2? You can PM me or post a review~ It would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Later~**


	2. Sequel

The Sequel to this story is here: s/12428078/1/What-a-Fool 


End file.
